


if & only if

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, Older Characters, an old drabble i kinda forgot about lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Actually, when Eloise looks in the mirror, maybe she doesn't think she looks all that bad...
Relationships: Eloise Midgen/Fenrir Greyback
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	if & only if

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

I look in the mirror and see only pock marks.

All right, so maybe that's not the only thing I see. My eyes can't help wandering to the nipped flesh on the nape of my neck. And I can't help but notice how flushed and full my lips look on this early morning (if ten o'clock is early).

But, even if I get distracted by other little things, I still settle on pock marks.

Yes, I suppose puberty hits everyone. Except perhaps celebrities. There's never been a picture of the Weird Sisters where the band members have been hideous, right? And, even if Harry has his scar, Ron Weasley his freckles, and Granger her bad teeth, the Golden Trio has never been too horrible to look at.

Yet, here I stand, a grown woman in front of her bathroom mirror, poking her ruddy cheeks with nail-bitten fingers. And I sigh. Even after falling in love, I still half think it's a miracle.

See, my love is unconventional—witch meets werewolf, witch falls in love with werewolf, werewolf makes an effort to stop by once in a while despite his life on the run because he knows he has a home with said witch. But I still feel as though, some mornings, I might wake up and discover it's all a dream. And when I go back to sleep, the next time I'll wake up I will discover that I'm in my empty cottage, cooking before bartering goods in the nearby villages.

But it's not a dream, because here comes my wolf in the flesh. Oh, Merlin, I wish he wouldn't walk around starkers when he felt like it… But somehow all my anxieties melt away as he wraps his tanned arms around my shoulders, mindful of his claws. Even though Fenrir doesn't like his own appearance in the mirror (ha, aren't we two of the same kind?), I see one eye peeking around my ear as he buries his face in my hair. Sometimes, it's as though he can't get enough of me, even the sight of me.

And, even if he did call me "ugly" when we'd first met and had barely known each other…I know he wouldn't call me that now. He doesn't say it—he's still rather gruff—but he disagrees with me over my looks. Even now, watching him watch me in the mirror, I can tell that he'd like to say that I'm beautiful…pretty, even. He doesn't say it because he's still too much of a grunting mute, but I can read it in his eyes.

And when he draws one finger along my cheek so softly…I tighten my grip on his arms. Because he probably doesn't see pock marks. If anything, the scars look like freckles to him, and maybe he thinks freckles are cute. I'm certain he does, because he's smiling so gently as my eyes tear up and I grip his forearms even harder and—holy _Helga_ , how can it be that he makes me feel so beautiful? Aren't we just two ugly creatures who had nothing left to lose?

He chuckles, and it's a rumble that I feel through my back, and it warms me to my core. Oh, Fenrir, I love you, you ruthless git.

If and only if I _am_ beautiful…then maybe I'll start to think of this less and less as a dream. Maybe I do look better with "freckles" anyway. He seems to like them as he kisses my cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, it's been too long. -w- I love Elfen…still working on "The Sound of an Amorous Stranger," but I drew another Elfen picture and just had to write a drabble for them. There really is an allure to Fenrir, and I think Eloise has an appeal, too. Poor girl, though…acne can be awful… But what a revolutionary idea, to see the scars and think "freckles" instead. Fenrir does think that, by the way, even though he probably would never say it. :3
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :}
> 
> 2019 note: Egads! D: Another fic not on my radar (i.e., not saved to my computer), so I nearly missed it. ;w; Same as with "[She could try wishing for sheer, dumb luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441150)," I believe I wrote this drabble likely right on my FFN account and posted it…without backing it up. *le sigh* BUT! Good news if you're reading this: This 7yo fic mentions Elfen 3, "The Sound of an Amorous Stranger," which is actually complete and up now! :D I feel as if this drabble prolly is in that same universe, meaning it would come between Elfen 1 ("The Sound of a Familiar Stranger") and Elfen 2 ("The Sound of a Distant Stranger"), but if you happened across this first, I highly recommend the "[Stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1157975)" series, which will be concluded with the forthcoming oneshot, "The Sound of Homecoming." Thankfully not much needed to be edited here, but I can feel the good ol' Elfen vibes thrumming since I've revisited this just after posting Elfen 3. Come join the ship, readers! You won't be disappointed. ;]


End file.
